Exams and Exorcists
by NefasSegador
Summary: Allen Walker is a new sophomore at the Black Order academy. Sent by Marian Cross to get out of his hair, Allen soon meets a murderous ghost from his past, two bickering friends, a pyromaniac, and an overprotective girl wanting revenge on the wrong person. (Highschool Au with Oc's being important characters)
1. First Day of School

**So you all remember when I had that poll around different prompts for D. Gray Man stories? Yup, well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I, NefasSegdor, doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. I do however own Segador and that's the only person I own in this chapter.**

* * *

A young man stepped in front of a large white pristine building. His silver eyes looking at the building with slight apprehension, fear, and some excitement. His white hair was hidden underneath a large top hat, somewhat of an ironic trade off considering not many people wear top hats in the 21st century. He wore gloves over his hands, a suitcase was held in one of them. A clean white shirt and gray vest was seen through the opening of his coat.

The setting sun casted long shadows behind him as he looked at the doors. His adams apple bobbed up and down as he took a nervous swallow. His gloves felt a little warm now, urging him to take them off but he didn't give into temptation.

_Well this is it…._ _I wonder why Master Cross would want me to come here? _The youth thought.

_One week ago…._

"_Boy…" A drunken voice slurred out to the white haired boy who looked at the red haired man with puzzlement._

"_Yes?"_

"_Tomorrow you're going to go to this academy called the Black Order academy…." Cross slurred out while sipping his wine._

"_A-Academy?"_

"_Yes. Don't worry Timcampy will go with you…" Cross said before handing a golden cage to the boy. Then Cross began to approach the boy… with a rather large hammer._

"_M-M-Master?"_

"_Don't worry, I just need to make sure you won't follow me." Then boy's vision went black as he felt Cross hit him over the head with a hammer._

_Now…._

He sighed then felt something push against his hat; he took it off briefly to release a golden yellow bird. It chirped at him.

"Not now Timcampy." He said. "We have to find our dorm room."

"You new here?" A voice asked suddenly from behind the boy. He let out an yelp before turning around and seeing a mess of spiky red hair and a single emerald green eye, the other being covered by a black eye patch.

"O-Oh. Hello there, I'm Allen Walker." Allen said extending his hand. The one with red hair slapped it. Allen looked at the boy with puzzlement.

"Eyoo! I'm Lavi." The red head greeted before spotting the bird perched on Allen's large hat. "Wow a Golden Parakeet! That's so cool!"

"Yeah." Allen said laughing nervously.

"You must be new." Lavi said seeing as Allen was carrying a suitcase.

"Uh yeah, just got registered online yesterday." Allen replied bashfully, Timcampy chirping above his head in agreement.

"Follow me then, I'll show you to your room." Lavi said before he lead Allen into the large buiding. "You'll be bunking with another freshman that came by a week ago."

"Now here at the Black Order academy, we kinda have a very lax attitude toward school, but then again we are privately funded." Lavi explained as they walked through the hall. "So what year are you going to be in?"

"Freshman."

"So then you're three main classes are going to be math, science, and literature. You got three other classes you sighed up for on your registration, so you know what those are and who's teaching them?" Allen nodded. "Good. Then I'll just tell you who your other teacher's are. First off, Reever Wenhmm teaches math. But everyone calls him Reever. Freshman science is taught by Komui Lee, the Science director as well as the older brother to a certain violet eyed student here."

"Who?" Allen asked, Timcampy was hanging off the end of his hat swinging back and forth with boredom.

"Le-"

"Hey Lavi!" A cheerful voice called out. The two buys turned around to see an dark green haired girl a year older than Allen walk out.

"Oh, hey Lena-lady!" Lavi said waving. "We were just talking about you and Komui!"

"Oh don't let Lavi ramble on about my brother." Lenalee said to Allen. "So what's your name?"

"Allen Walker."

"Well good luck Allen-kun! I hope you like it here!" Lenalee said hugging Allen and making the white haired boy go a little red. When she left with her friend, Allen still had a red blush on his cheeks.

"So that's the science teacher's sister? She's very-"

"Don't compliment her!" Lavi shouted in a panic covering Allen's mouth quickly. "Komui might be listening!"

"Mph!" Allen said muffled before pulling Lavi's hands away from his mouth. "What?"

"Let's just say that the science director is kinda over protective of his little sister…" Lavi said turning a little white. "Let's continue on with your tour."

"So who teaches literature then?" Allen said trying to divert onto a different subject.

"That would be Johnny Gill, he's a nice guy and everyone likes him. He's everyone's favorite teacher and everyone says he's the nicest… and probably the most sane." Lavi added as an afterthought. Then Allen bumped into someone with long blue hair in a ponytail.

"Huh? Oh sorry madame." Allen said politely, the blue haired person stiffened.

"What. Did. You call me." The blue haired person seethed out with a very deep man's voice.

"Oh hey Yu! What are you doing here" Lavi asked.

"Che. Komui told me to hand everyone out their schedules. This is my last stop." Yu said uncaringly before turning back to Allen. "Did you just call me madame you damn moyashi!"

"What did you call!" Allen said outraged, knowing what "moyashi" meant.

"What I damn meant! A bean sprout you shorty!" Yu yelled.

"Allen Walker meet Yu Kanda!" Lavi said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Quiet!" They both yelled causing Lavi to shrink back.

_Kanda is usually like this, but I didn't think Allen was either…_ Lavi thought.

"Well you're a girly haired cross dresser!"

"Well you're a short ass white haired freak!"

"At least I look like a guy!"

"At least I'm as tall as a guy!"

"Will you both! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A rather angry voice with a slight Hispanic accent yelled from the doorway near the fighting pair. "_Dios __mio! {1} _Can't a guy take a nap."

"Make me!" They both yelled. A large thump and crash was heard as a foot broke open a door and white haired youth with bi-colored eyes and half a mask over his face appeared, a rather angry look in his solitary red eye.

"Don't make me punch your teeth down your throats." The bi-colored youth seethed out. A single black hair stripe ran down his head.

"Segador?" Allen questioned seeing the strange teen. At first the teen, Segador, was confused on what was going on, but then recognized familiar silver eyes and a red scar.

"…Allen?" Allen nodded. Segador leaned on the wall, a knowing smirk appearing underneath his mask.

"What has been? 10 years, Allen? Where have you been after we left?" Then Segador smiled. "Brother."

The smile might've looked genuine to most people's eyes, but underneath it's warm exterior it held as much malice as a bloody knife. Malice, Allen somehow knew, wasn't for him, but there all the same. It hung around Segador like a red mist, making him instantly shiver in fear.

_What happened to him._ An unvoiced question he thought looking at the single red eye of his. That red eye that stared at him under the same piece of burning timber… And the one he swore that he would never leave again.

* * *

**So yeah. Hope you like my version of a high school AU. And I being high school will probably help my writing. For the record, I'll give you all a hint of my age. I'm a freshman...**

**Anyway, other characters will show up eventually, but it will take a while. So yeah, till then see you all later.**


	2. An Old Friend Returns

**Due to the fact I'm in high school, I'm basing most of this story around my ****experience!… Just with more drama. And excitement. And akuma. And fighting!…. Wow, my school is boring….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its associative characters. The Oc's belong to their respective owners, and my Oc's belong to me. Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

_15 years ago…._

"_Sister Esmero, we have a problem." A young nun said running into the head nun's office._

"_Yes sister Helen, what is the problem."_

"_We have two babes in baskets in front of the door. What do we do? We're not an orphanage." The nun asked with distraught. Sister Esmero regarded the situation carefully. _

"_Take them in." The nun ran and soon came back with two babies in baskets. One had_

_10 years ago…_

"_Hey Allen?" Segador asked sitting on a windowsill and starring at the large full moon above them._

"_Yeah?" Allen answered sitting next to his brother black haired brother._

"_We're always going to be friends right?" Segador said fearfully to his brown haired brother._

"_We'll always be friends Seg! If the nun ever tries to split us up, we'll run to the circus or something! "Allen answered happily._

"_The circus sounds nice!" Segador cheered before the two orphans heard one of the nun of the church to tell them to sleep._

"_Night Brother." The two said before they closed their eyes._

_A week later…._

"_Allen!" Segador yelled out as he ran into fire filled church. He heard people behind him to not go in, but he wouldn't let his brother die alone in the fire._

"_Segador?" A week voice wheezed out near Segador. He turned and saw Allen pinned by his left arm by a burning piece of timber._

"_Allen!" Segador screamed out before grabbing the burning piece of wood and trying to pull it off. He winced in pain when he touched the _

"_Seg. Get out." Allen wheezed out trying to get his brother away from danger._

"_No! I'm not letting my brother die!" Segador shouted before shards of glass fell from the windows above. One large piece cut Allen's eye, while Segador had several cut his face. Then burning wood fell onto Segador's arms._

"_Seg!" Allen shouted grabbing one of Segador's hands._

"_Don't worry brother, we won't die alone." Segador smiled before they both began to cough from the smoke, then their vision stated to turn black. The last thing they saw a torrent of water streaming in and the yelling of firemen._

_Now…_

"You remember those days don't you." Segador replied gravely. "Then after the "accident" we were separated."

"I didn't mean to leave you." Allen replied.

"Don't worry, I don't hold it against you." Segador assured holding up a hand. Then a hidden smiled formed on his face." Just don't do it again, kay _hermano. {1}_" Segador chuckled before seeing Kanda glaring at him.

"You need something _Nenaza?{2}"_ Segador asked making Kanda just a little pissed. Only a little.

"What did you say you masked freak!" Kanda yelled.

_Segador… Sure has changed…_ Allen thought seeing his brother calmly argue in Spanish against Japanese.

"_Como estas Nenaza. {3}."_

"_Anata neji__!{4}"_

"Oh then you must be the new guy Kanda was supposed to show around." Lavi said popping up from nowhere and appearing behind Segador. "But why are you arguing in Spanish against Kanda? He's Japanese?"

"He's know that…" Allen sighed a gloved hand face palming his… well face. "But even when we were younger, Segador always liked to speak Spanish to confuse the other kids. He would always get beaten up, but then I would help him."

"You know him?" Lavi asked surprised. A rather tamed and nicely dressed person like Allen, knew someone who looked like a street thug with his black ratty t-shirt, hoodie, and bandaged covered hands.

"He's my brother…" Allen admitted a little sheepishly as he saw Segador and Kanda continue to argue. Despite his English heritage, Segador had taught Allen some Spanish and travelling with had helped expand his cultural linguistics. The youth grasped some of the words in the langue. Mostly damn, shut up, and well fuck….

Finally the two stopped, only short of getting into an all out fight. Kanda scoffed while Segador just showed a one sided smirk before grabbing the overly broken door and placing it back into place. He didn't even give a second glance to Allen or Lavi before closing the door.

"Yuu-chan, do you know who he is?" Lavi asked. Kanda gave him a threatening glare before sighing; deciding it probably wasn't worth the effort.

"Che, some newbie who won't last the day here. Said someone called Winters something sent him here after making amends with his _outo-san. {5}_" Kanda hissed vehemently before stalking off.

"… Well that was eventful. Anyway, Segador will apparently be your roommate and tomorrow I'll show you your classes." Allen was about to protest but Lavi shushed him. "Academy policy, no one can got out of the dorms at night. It's pretty late so I'll show you around tomorrow. Try and get to know, or rather reknow, your roommate. You'll be with them for a long time, not matter how many times they try to kill you."

"Whose your roommate?"

"Yuu Kanda…."

"I'm sorry?" Allen's eyes were completely wide and surprised.

"Nah it's good. I'm pretty much to boss to be killed by Yuu." Lavi replied happily. "Good luck Allen!" He shouted before he bounded off leaving the short white haired youth fearing what was beyond the large, broken, oak wood door. Then he opened it up to see three things that caught his eye. A black parakeet eating from a bowl of seeds, a glowing green axe embedded in a wall, and the half mask Segador was wearing moments before. An iPhone 4 was plugged into a speaker playing a song by Panic! at the Disco. The sound of water being shut off from another, most likely a bathroom was heard before the creaking of a door opened.

"_Buenos noches hermano. {6}" _Segador said in Spanish drying his white single black striped hair using the towel to cover most of his face, but that wasn't what caught Allen's eye. It was the flesh on his arms, or lack there of. Flesh seemed to missing in some places of the teen's arms showing off white bone, while others looked to be hastily patched up with black thread or sealed with something that left burns.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Segador waved off pulling on another t-shirt, this one with the picture of a skull wearing a sombrero {7}.

"God Seg. What happened." Allen finally asked after putting down his suitcase. Timcampy had sense left the refuge of his hat and flew next to the black canary. The two stood next to each other eating the seeds as Allen had himself a one-sided stare down with Segador.

"Life, fire, a little betrayal. I'll let you choose." Segador said before pulling on his mask walking over to a black bedroll tucked away in a corner. "Bed's your if you want. And make sure your bird doesn't impregnate mine; I have enough to deal with only with Tikal. The black canary threw a toothpick at the half smirking teen before his head hit the bedroll and the red eye he saw closed. Allen kept on looking at him, still not believing this was the same brother he had back in the orphanage. As if Segador read his thoughts, he sighed and looked at Allen.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Right now I'm a little drained after arguing with the _Nenaza_." Segador said before his red eye closed. Allen looked one last time before looking at the bed. Seeing as he was extremely tired from travelling. Without even changing of his travel clothes he literally flopped onto bed as his eyes clothes. However unknown to Allen, Segador's red eye opened before he got up and carefully pulled on his black hoodie. Putting over a finger over his mouth, Tikal immediately covered Timcampy in her dark wings covering his view of the creeping Segador. The later nodded before looking at the door then turning to the window.

Taking a deep breath, he cast a look at window before silently stalking towards it. Unclasping it, he gave one last look a t Allen. Smirking slightly and chuckling, he climbed out of the window and into the night. A destination set into his mind as his body went on autopilot. An unconscious tear fell down his face as he walked, knowing what he would see didn't help him.

_It's your fault you know…_ A voice sang in his head.

_¡Cállate! {8} _Segador shouted, but he still heard the voice continue to laugh in his mind.

**{1} = Brother**

**{2} = Manwoman**

**{3} = What wrong manwoman**

**{4} = Screw you!**

**{5} = Father**

**{6} = Good evening brother**

**{7} = I actually own a shirt like this.**

**{8} = Shut up!**

* * *

**So yeah, Segador's is slightly going insane. Then again what has happened to him, he has a right to go a little bonkers. So as you can tell this will be a Highschool Au, but I'm still debating whether or not it will be a dark, light, or even gray kind of Highschool Au. It all depends on my mood on how to destroy, make, or help everyone. So till then, see you all later!**


	3. Problems and Questions Arrive

**So you can say Segador and Allen aren't seeing eye to eye? Segador's got a lot of secrets, some of which will be explained later. So does Allen, though for Allen their more… metaphorical. As for everyone else, let's just say this school has a lot going on beyond closed doors. Though for you reviews in chapter, I'll be respond them in chapter 3 XD!**

**D3vilnevercry: Thanks D3vil!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man or its characters. I only own my Oc's while the others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

When Allen woke up the next day, he looked at the floor mat on the other side and saw it was empty. Tikal held Timcampy tightly; not even allowing the bird to get free of the female's wing length. Allen just sweat dropped before sighing at the empty bedroll and grabbed the clothes from the drawer. Pulling on a clean white shirt, black vest, and red ribbon, he looked around for his shoes. Stumbling around the room, he eventually knocked into Segador's pack, making miscellaneous things fall out.

"Damn." He swore to himself as he tried to clean up the mess. However his gloved hands stops on a picture. His silver eyes widen as he see's it was a picture of Segador and third men. In it Segador smiles as he stares straight ahead in what is presumably the cameraman.

Two of them looked identical in looks, with one having black hair while the other gray. A pair of dark shades were on the one with black hair while the one with gray hair had glasses. The words Uncle written underneath both of them. The third man though had gray skin and white pupilless eyes. Spiked hair and scars all over his body as he smiled ferally at Allen, tongue sticking out.

"Godfather? Crazy one? Who's that?" Allen questioned to himself before putting the photograph back and putting the pack up. A small metallic clink was heard when he repositioned the backpack. Against his better judgment, Allen peaks into the back. As he widens it, Tikal comes over and tries to bite him. A loud "caw" emitting from her beak. Allen fell back as Timcampy rushed to Tikal to try and calm her down. Allen immediately put down the backpack and closed it. However looking inside he saw a small necklace. A heart shaped locket with the names "Haku" and "Segador" in it before he closed the backpack.

Walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath as he heard Timcampy and Tikal begin to fight. Making sure everything was right and in order, Allen began to walk down the hall. Immediately bumping into someone. Falling down, a large dark shadow stood in front of him.

"Oh shit, my bad." An accented voice apologized helping up Allen. With the light in the right direction, Allen was able to see the other boy's face. Looking at him Allen saw long spiky black hair with a tattoo on his eye. A rather easy going smile and pale skin coupled with a bead necklace and black shirt t shirt help him look like an easy going individual.

"Thank you for that." Allen thanks starring at the boy. "My name is Allen Walker, I'm a new student here."

"Oh, so you're the new kid." The boy says looking at Allen. "Thought you'd be… bigger for a sophomore. Not a midget."

"I'm not short." Allen snaps suddenly, startling the boy. A breeze passes through them as an awkward pause passed between them.

"S-Sorry." Allen apologizes. "I just not a midget. I'm just a little on the short side."

"O-Okay then." The boy said awkwardly. "I'm Damon T. Rocks. A sophomore. Welcome to the Black Order academy."

"Thanks." Allen said. "Hey? Have you seen my roommate anywhere?"

"Who's your roommate?" Damon asked casually.

"Segador." Immediately Damon stiffened immensely. A panicked look appeared over his eyes before he crumbled.

"Damon!"

"I-I'm alright." Damon breathed as Allen helped up to his feet. "W-What is your relationship with Segador by the way? Are you his lover?"

W-What! Of course not! We're brothers if anything." Allen stuttered out, the boldness of Damon's statement causing him to turn red.

"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure I caught you checking me out back at the orphanage?" A snarky voice said behind them. The two turned to see a rather bruised and bloody Segador behind them. A limp in one of his legs and his mask and bandages gone. His arms revealing bones, metal plates, and actual staples in his skin. His face showed the massive amount of surgery and crudeness of the repairs. Allen could only stifle a gasp as he stared at Segador's eyes. "This" wasn't the same naïve happy go lucky brother he had. Sure he knew Segador had scars, but those looked relatively easy to look at back then. What happened to him afterwards though was a large unanswered question.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He laughed snidely as he struggled to stand and limp his way back to his room. Allen and Damon didn't know what to do, Segador wasn't exactly looking like he wanted help but they both knew he did.

"Hey guys!" Lavi shouted running over to the group, Kanda trailing regretfully behind. However once he saw Segador, his emerald eye hardened.

"You need help." He told Segador.

"I'm fine." Segador grumbled pushing past the older red head. Lavi didn't budge and held on to him. Not allowing to move.

"Kanda." Lavi said looking the Japanese man. Said man sighed before swiftly chopping Segador on the back of the neck. Segador's eyes widened before he fell forward, right onto Lavi. Allen and Damon rushed forward as Lavi struggled to hold the unconscious boy.

"Help." Lavi gasped. Allen and Damon helped him by grabbing and holding his legs. Kanda on the other hand was massaging his hand.

"Bastards got some muscle on his neck." He growled staring at the sleepy student. At first everything was calm before Segador shot up. Struggling, his eyes were still glazed over but his mouth was coughing up blood.

"What the hell!"

"Hold it right there Campus Security!" A slightly British accented voice shouted. Allen turned to see a blond hair man with two dots on his forehead running to them. "Assault upon those of the student are strictly prohibited!"

"For Christ sakes Link, the boy looks like he's dying!" A black haired woman said coming up and helping Lavi carry Segador.

"But protocol states-"

"Screw it for now!" The woman shouts before she and the four students began to carry Segador, Link leading them to the Infirmary. Link was knocking on the door.

"What on Earth is-" The Head Nurse shouted out, kicking the door open to see who was banging on it. Once she saw Segador being carried by Allen, Lavi, the woman, and Damon her eyes immediately hardened. "Quick! Bring him inside." She ordered helping the others and depositing Segador on a hospital bed. Once her assistants brought out the medicine and equipment needed to take care of him, Segador's eyes immediately opened up.

"Get off of me!" He shouted struggling off assistants. Lavi and Allen held down his arms, while Damon and Kanda helped the junior nurses hook up electronics. Link began to write down and record all the happenings while the woman was trying to help the Head Nurse.

"Sit still!" The Nurse strictly said to the struggling boy as she inserted a needle of morphine into his arm. His mismatched eyes widened before they glazed over and his breathing calmed down. "Now everyone out! I cannot work with you people in here!" Pushing them out, she slammed the door and locked it behind them.

"I'll go tell the Dean about this predicament." Link said pulling out his phone and calling the academy's Dean.

"Thank you." Allen thanked to the black haired woman.

"No problem. It looked like you guys were having trouble anyway." She said as she sat down on a bench. Allen followed suit while Kanda and Lavi muttered to themselves about something and Damon flicking a lighter out of his pocket off and on.

"Who are you anyway?" Allen asked starring at the woman.

"Oh, I'm Victoria Hesse. Partner to that dimwit over there." She said pointing to Link. "We've been looking for your friend for a long time."

"Why is that?"

"Well technically, he's to be kept under watchful eye. A lot of higher ups are watching either out or for him. The Dean especially." Victoria said cryptically. "And seeing what was happening to him a while ago, I can understand why." Allen only nodded before looking at the Infirmary door in longing. His right tracing his right arm in remembrance, scars of days old playing before his very eyes.

* * *

**So how'd you all like that chapter? And no, as of right now there isn't going to be a Valentines day themed next chapter. Maybe later on there'll be other holiday themed chapters, but not this one now. On the other hand I'm going to have a contest for you readers and ****reviewers with accounts. The first person to guess who three people in the photograph are get to have a special background character made of them used as a teacher. The second person to get it, earns a place as a background student. So send in your guesses! **

**~And till then, see you later!~**


End file.
